


Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Lack of Communication, M/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non era sempre semplice stare con Kei. A volte gli sembrava di essere da solo in quella relazione, come se il più piccolo fosse in un mondo troppo lontano perché lui lo raggiungesse.Ed era di questo, forse, che aveva paura.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya





	Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara

**_ \- Mune ni hi wo tomoshi nagara - _ **

Takaki si era abituato a quella sensazione.

Non sapeva come fossero finiti in quel modo, sapeva solo di essere troppo nervoso per parlare, per dire qualsiasi cosa al ragazzo che aveva di fronte.

Non era passato troppo tempo da quando lui e Kei avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme.

E non sarebbe nemmeno stato capace di spiegare come fosse successo. Ma sapeva che in qualche modo sembrava giusto, come qualcosa di naturale per entrambi.

Gli sguardi nei loro occhi, i loro sorrisi, i loro gesti... tutto questo li aveva condotti lì, e lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi irritato per la tensione che provava.

Inoo si era trasferito in quell’appartamento solo pochi giorni prima, e quella era la prima volta che lui andava a trovarlo.

Amava l’atmosfera che regnava fra quelle mura.

Si sentiva come se ci si fosse potuto abituare, e questo gli faceva un po’ paura, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire il perché.

Non era sempre semplice stare con Kei. A volte gli sembrava di essere da solo in quella relazione, come se il più piccolo fosse in un mondo troppo lontano perché lui lo raggiungesse.

Ed era di questo, forse, che aveva paura.

Si sentiva come se potesse rimanere bruciato da lui. Come se potesse fraintendere i sentimenti nei suoi confronti, e scoprire che, alla fine, per lui non contava poi così tanto.

Quando mise piede per la prima volta in casa, sorrise a Kei, leggermente timido, ma sentendosi sollevato quando scorse il medesimo sorriso sul volto dell’altro.

Ora erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, mangiando soba senza parlare l’uno con l’altro.

Tuttavia Yuya non si sentiva a disagio per questo; non era così strano per loro stare così, senza dire una parola, quando il solo stare insieme sembrava essere sufficiente per loro, in quei momenti.

O, almeno, sembrava essere sufficiente per Kei.

Aveva provato a parlare diverse volte, aveva provato a chiedere all’altro cosa avesse fatto durante il giorno, o a farlo parlare della casa, ma Kei rispondeva sempre brevemente, come se fosse costretto, e quindi Takaki scelse di rimanere in silenzio, senza provare oltre.

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, persero del tempo a riordinare, e poi si diressero verso il salotto, stendendosi sul divano e accendendo la televisione, cercando qualcosa da guardare.

Ancora, in silenzio.

Yuya cominciava a sentirsi frustrato.

Voleva alzarsi e gridare la sua intolleranza a quella situazione.

Ma sapeva che non l’avrebbe fatto.

Perché Kei non era consapevole del modo in cui si comportava, non era consapevole di come lo facesse sentire.

Quindi si limitava a rimanere lì, con la sua frustrazione e la sensazione di essere invisibile agli occhi dell’altro, come se la sua presenza in quella casa per lui non facesse la minima differenza.

Durò per circa un’ora.

Alla fine, non ce la fece più a sopportare; si alzò, guardando il ragazzo di fronte a lui con occhi tristi, e si diresse verso la porta d’ingresso.

“Sarà meglio che io vada” mormorò, quasi sperando che Kei non lo sentisse.

Ma poi lo sentì alzarsi dal divano e andargli dietro, poi lo sentì afferrargli il polso.

“Aspetta, Yuuyan... perché te ne stai andando così presto? È successo qualcosa?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Takaki si morse il labbro inferiore, indeciso se dirgli la verità o semplicemente dichiarare di essere stanco.

A dire il vero, era stanco.

Era stanco di essere un amico, anche se Kei parlava di lui come del suo ragazzo, era stanco di rimanere fermo a guardare mentre l’altro lo ignorava in situazioni come quella.

Era stanco del fatto che l’altro sembrava sempre pensare che andasse tutto bene, quando così non era.

“Non è che sia successo qualcosa, Kei... non è successo niente, è questo il punto!” disse, la sua voce troppo alta viste le circostanze. Cercò di calmarsi, prima di continuare a parlare. “Sono sempre paziente, provo a stare con te e a pensare che fra noi vada tutto bene, ma io... io non ce la faccio più. Ogni volta che siamo insieme tu fingi che io non ci sia, come se la mia presenza non cambiasse niente per te. Allora dimmi, che cosa rimango a fare? Per te è lo stesso che io ci sia o meno, no?” disse, sentendosi sul punto di scoppiare improvvisamente a piangere.

Inoo teneva lo sguardo fisso su di lui.

Sembrava stare cercando di realizzare quanto l’altro aveva appena detto, e alla fine non riuscisse a comprendere.

E Yuya pensò di aver avuto ragione nel pensare che l’altro non si sentisse allo stesso modo in cui si sentiva lui in merito alla loro relazione.

Anziché desiderare piangere, sentiva di più la voglia di andare a casa in quel preciso istante.

Non voleva stare più lì, sentendosi come se fosse l’unico ad avere un problema, sentendosi come se fosse l’unico a cercare di rendere le cose migliori fra loro.

Era semplicemente stanco di quello sguardo sul viso di Inoo, e non sopportava più di doverlo stare a guardare.

“Che cosa vuoi che faccia?” chiese il più piccolo, e quasi gli fece venire voglia di ridere.

Non era sarcastico. Non era provocatorio.

Era sincero, gli stava effettivamente chiedendo che cosa volesse da lui.

Takaki non sapeva come rispondere, perché non c’era qualcosa in particolare che lui volesse da Inoo.

Comunque, ci provò, perché si sentiva come se non avesse potuto ottenere un’altra possibilità per sistemare le cose con lui.

“Voglio sentire che ci tieni a me. Voglio più di una serata passata insieme senza fare effettivamente nulla, quando a malapena parliamo e a malapena ci guardiamo. Voglio più...” arrossì, mentre prendeva a guardare in basso. “Voglio più romanticismo da te. Niente di speciale, solo qualcosa che mi faccia sentire come se fossi il tuo ragazzo e non solo uno dei tuoi amici” disse, la voglia di scomparire che si faceva sempre più pressante.

Kei stette in silenzio per un po’. Poi, lentamente, cominciò a sorridere.

Yuya si irritò leggermente per quel sorriso, sentendosi come se l’altro non lo stesse prendendo sul serio.

Stava per dirgli che doveva andare, quando il più piccolo gli fece cenno di aspettare, mentre si dirigeva nuovamente in cucina.

“Non andare Yuuyan, non ancora. Aspetta un altro po’!” lo sentì dire dall’altra stanza.

Quando tornò, a Takaki venne voglia di scoppiare a ridere, ma si trattenne, cercando di continuare a mostrare il proprio fastidio.

Inoo aveva una candela ed un accendino in mano. Gli sorrise, chiaramente soddisfatto, mentre Yuya stava ancora cercando di non dire una parola, aspettando la sua prossima mossa.

Il più piccolo accese la candela, e poi la mantenne ben ferma fra di loro, il suo sorriso diventato più dolce che scherzoso.

“È abbastanza romantico?” gli chiese, e l’altro questa volta non poté fare a meno di ridere.

Gli andò più vicino, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, attento a non farsi bruciare dalla fiamma fra di loro.

Improvvisamente, si sentiva sollevato.

Si sentì stupido per aver pensato che a Kei non importasse di lui; quello era solo il suo modo di essere, e lui avrebbe dovuto sapere che non doveva preoccuparsi per la loro relazione, perché quando aveva deciso di cominciare ad uscirci insieme sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice stare al passo con il suo essere fuori dagli schemi.

“Adoro quando la tua stupidità mi ricorda che cosa amo di te” sussurrò, mentre il sorriso sul volto dell’altro si faceva più ampio.

“E io ti amo perché sei capace di amarmi nonostante la mia stupidità” aggiunse, facendosi sempre più vicino a lui.

“Non ‘nonostante’... direi piuttosto ‘per la tua stupidità’” lo corresse Yuya, prima di spegnere la candela e sporgersi verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue.

“Vuoi ancora andartene?” chiese questi, sornione.

“No, se l’accendi di nuovo” rispose Yuya, indicando la candela e dirigendosi nuovamente verso il salotto.

Non voleva più andarsene.

Kei, il suo mondo e la sua stupidità, quell’appartamento e il vago odore della candela...

Tutto quello, lo faceva sentire a casa. 


End file.
